Digster
Digster '''is a Wilikin Soldier, who is a new Core Skylander introduced in ''Skylanders: Imaginarium'. He is of the Earth element. Background Personality Ever since the Chompy Mage had returned to attack Wilikin Village, Digster had been overprotective of the Wilikin ever since. He always works strenuously to keep peace within the Wilikin village, and pushes the limits to drive evil away. Biography Digster was just a pile of bolts when the Chompy Mage first attacked the Wilikin Village. When he first attacked, the Wilikin were planning to build an army of Wilikin soldiers, and in his current state, he couldn't wait to be build. A year later, the entire army of soldiers had been built for battle, and just in time for another attack from the Chompy Mage, who had returned with an army of chompies by his side. Seeing the hundreds of chompies marching their way toward the village, Digster had ran into a home and hid until the battle was over. Luckily, the other soldiers were able to defeat the chompies. Two years later, Chompy Mage returned once more, but not only with another army of trained chompies, but also the villainous Tiny Teeth, who was under an evil spell at the time. This time courageous, Digster led the Wilikin Army into battle, and became victorious against the chompies. When the spell upon Tiny Teeth was broken, he had told Lucas about the battle he had with Digster, and Lucas had made Digster a Skylander. Gameplay Stats Due to his arsenal of tools he uses for battle, Digster's speed isn't all that great. However, he makes up for his lack of speed with his high defense ranking. His strength will vary depending on the weapons used, and his luck is rather low compared to most Skylanders. Abilities Digster starts of with three tools he is able to switch to (a scooper being the default weapon, a drill, and a hammer). However, once fully upgraded, he will have the ability to switch between six different tools and have stronger upgrades on all of them. Upgrades Trivia * It was original planned for the power drill to be Digster's default attack, and the catchphrase would be "Built to Drill!". However, this would later be changed to the secondary attack, and was replaced by the scooper as being the default. Although, the catchphrase remained the same. * The three starter attacks each have their own attack speed and power. The drill faster but does the least damage, the hammer is slower but is the most powerful, and the scooper is medium for both speed and power. * Digster does not talk like the Wilikin talk, and can actually speak in full sentences like the Evilikins. * Out of the second set of Skylanders that Lucas had added to the Skylanders team, (Digster, Furball, Mistral, Screech, Hatchet, Airhead, Plasma, Magenta), Digster has been through the most changes/reversions. * At the time of creation, Digster was originally a Mabu in scrap armor forged from the remains of a construction truck. This concept was changed when Wilikins were introduced to the Skylanders series. * The concept changed again when Evilikins were introduced to the series. Digster was planned to be an Evilikin, and his story would explain how he became good. This idea was altered, since it wouldn't make that much sense that he would still be an Evilikin despite being good. Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Skylanders Category:Earth Cores Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Royal's Earth Skylanders